


Guilty Conscience

by Chain_Koe



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Guilt, reset theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chain_Koe/pseuds/Chain_Koe
Summary: Why do you feel this pain in your chest? Is it from the guilt of leaving behind those happy endings or manipulating the people you care about to achieve your happiness with Seven.





	

Saeyoung loves you through each and every cycle. He is the one meant for you so why do you feel this weight in your chest? Perhaps it’s the guilt of hurting each one of the RFA members, so you can achieve your happy end. The thought of helping them to achieve happiness before you tore it away from them. You’re such a deceitful manipulator to dangle a thread in front of them. You don’t deserve them at all. You don’t deserve their love and devotion. 

You watch with sorrowful eyes as they introduce themselves to you again and as they’re forced to face their problems yet again.  
Saeyoung looks out at you and holds out his hand, “Are you okay?” He looks at you with concern and you can only shake your head and smile. “I’m okay.” However, you are not okay because you will forever be faced with your guilty conscience. 

I put you all through my selfish desires 

I’m sorry for not being there by your side 

I’m sorry for tearing your happy ending away 

I’m sorry you fell for someone like me 

I’m sorry for the alternate versions of me 

The only thing I can do is apologize and move forward without regrets 

I really do love all of you 

So please be happy with someone else

... someone that isn't me

**Author's Note:**

> So the reset theory have been really popular in this fandom, but I think the ones hurting the most would be the MC because she get the guilt of tearing the happy endings away from the others and they have to face their problems alone this time. Also, I just feel really bad for the other members as well because I love everyone and this game is too deep and angsty, lol. This is my first fanfic so I apologize for my bad english.


End file.
